The present invention relates to a yoyo, and more specifically relates to a yoyo capable to be electrically accelerated when held by hands.
Due to the constraints of the retracting and bearing systems of a conventional yoyo, a conventional yoyo cannot be played by a short player because length of the yoyo string is proportional to the player's height. When a taller player releases the yoyo, the yoyo is provided with a sufficiently large acceleration zone for the yoyo to accelerate to a spin speed enough for the player to complete different yoyo tricks. However, when a short player releases the yoyo, the acceleration zone is too tiny and thus the yoyo cannot spin with a speed enough to perform yoyo tricks. Nowadays, the market provides a kind of electrical yoyo, wherein an electrical switch inside the yoyo is connected due to centripetal force when the yoyo is released via a yoyo string, and a motor will then drive a main shaft via gears to rotate so that the whole yoyo is driven to spin; on condition that there is no external force to stop spinning of the yoyo, the yoyo will continue to spin until the battery runs out. This kind of design consumes too much energy and lacks the excitement of competing with time because the yoyo will keep spinning within a certain period of time and so it is difficult to play the yoyo in form of competitive matches. A conventional yoyo is therefore not well received by kids and children.